


Working up from being a Mistake

by Yawh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actual Ninja Shit, BAMF Kakashi, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, F/F, F/M, Genjutsu, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Most Pairings Already Picked, Multi, Naruto needs a hug, No Means No, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasuke needs a hug, Seduction, Taijutsu, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawh/pseuds/Yawh
Summary: Anko has a kid, but the circumstances were... less than favourable. Forced into ninja training, smarter than she has right to be, and more sly than anyone wants her to be. The future is uncertain once more, because Yoshi Mitarashi wasn't the type to just let the chips fall where they may.





	1. Prologue: The Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Inuzuka Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230707) by FoxBane1191. 



My story begins with disgusting business. It isn't that I blame my mum, I understand the issues that she has, but I still look at the information with horror. Mum raped a man, and the situation ended with a mistake - ME!

Anko Mitarashi was not mother materiel. She was practically not even ninja material. My mother is on the dangerous side of crazy, and I grew up fast to match this fact. I don't know who it was exactly that she raped, but I long since thought that it was someone incredibly smart. I doubted that I got my intelligence from my mother. I was fully aware and learning more advanced concepts at the age of two. Not something usual, even for ninja. Mum started to train me as soon as she noticed I could walk around. It wasn't light training either, apparently she suspected that I would end up being an advanced child and wanted to take advantage of this fact. 

"I want you to become strong enough to protect not only yourself, but me as well." Anko had said, before beginning training. 

Ultimately I loved my mother. Her crazy was what made her, well, her. That didn't mean that I don't know she is bat shit, that she takes advantage of the fact she has a child far too much. She wanted me to train dead to bone for her, and forced me to do it. Even them I knew that she loved me in her own way. Of course, I wished a few times that my father came to save me, stupid right? My rape victim father coming to save me. Like that would happen. If he knew that I exist he probably wouldn't care. I was a mistake, besides it wasn't like my mother was that bad. I would become strong under her teaching before I joined the academy. Strong enough to protect myself, maybe even strong enough that I wouldn't have to train so much. 

Maybe I could just have fun for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new work that will absolutely not get regular updates. Maybe monthly, if everyone is lucky. I'm using it to drive traffic to my tumblr I believe, just for the lawls of it all. I'll be posting a chapter in advance there, [Our Anime Lives Tumblr Link to Next Chapter](https://ouranimelives.tumblr.com/post/150783675551/wufbam?is_related_post=1)
> 
> Who do you guys think should become our dear OC's father? I haven't chosen yet, but it has to be one of the smarties that are similar in time frame to Anko, who was 14 when she had the child. I was leaning toward Kakashi heavily. Maybe a Nara, although that might be a little bit weird considering the pairing, so they would have to be a VERY distant relative of Shikamaru. I've also thought that perhaps I could make the father just an OC...


	2. Chapter One: Meeting the Outlying Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture below is an aged version of my OC, you'll have to imagine her looking about five.

 

 _Soon_ , Yoshi internally chanted, as though it was a prayer,  _soon I will start the Academy._

Why was Yoshi so determined to start school as soon as possible? 

Most kids her age actually did, it was a ninja school for crying aloud. They wanted to learn cool tricks and become heroes, or at least the majourity do. Yoshi was unlike many others, in the fact that what she wanted when joining school was actually a break from the training. Ever since Yoshi was two, her mother, Anko Mitarashi, had trained her but that woman was not someone who knew when to give up. The training was brutal, Taijutsu, followed by Ninjutsu, followed by weapon throwing, followed by stealth, followed by infiltration, followed by assassination, anything that her mother thought might be useful to Yoshi was drilled into her. Constantly forcing Yoshi's mind to adapt to the pressures in a way that probably was not close to being healthy. Not that Anko would know how to deal with something in a healthy manner to begin with. 

Yoshi didn't even want to become a ninja, but refusal wasn't an option. In the end, the dark haired child was just searching for the safest way of going about it.

"So gaki, you have about a week before you join the academy." Yoshi's mother mentioned at the dinner table that night, "A kid of mine will probably graduate early, but just so you know, I won't let up on training well you attend. You will be upping your weights just as often as usual, and Ninjutsu training every night. I don't want you to slack off." 

It was one of those few times that Anko got even mildly serious, and Yoshi had no way to actually deny her, the last time that Yoshi claimed she didn't want to be a ninja, her mother made her train three times as hard, but not before forcing her to run around the village ten times well throwing dango sticks at her. 

Frustration didn't even cover Yoshi's feelings. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that her features weren't hiding those feelings very well. She closely resembled her mother, too much for her comfort. Eyes, hair, both of them were the same. If it continued as it currently was, she would end up with the same build as her mother as well.  _At least,_  Yoshi thought,  _I have better taste in clothing_. Every piece of Yoshi's clothing served a tactical purpose, or one could be thought of for it. A white cover all, a purple shirt, black ANBU pants tampered with purple, and standard black ninja sandals and arm braces. There were times in the past that Yoshi had cried at the resemblance between her and her mother. 

Yoshi didn't even notice that she'd left the house and had started to wander around aimlessly. 

No one would mess with her, after all her mother was the Crazy Snake Bitch of the Leaf Village. 

The sky was calming, Yoshi noticed, a smile lighting up her face for the first time in what felt like forever. Her mind lulling into a calm state that she rarely felt, and she lost any sort of knowledge of her surroundings.

Unknown to her, someone had been following her the whole day, having noticed the unusual young girl earlier. It was shocking, the vision of such a young person with such dark eyes. The only person he knew with eyes like that was Itachi, and that wasn't something that he wished on anyone at the age of, what looked to be five. It was almost a relief to the figure, when the girl actually smiled. It was small, but it was there, and it was as if hope wasn't lost. 

"Hello there! ~ I am Shisui. What's your name kiddo?" He introduced, jumping down in front of the girl. 

Her reaction was horrible for a child, as she automatically slide into a defensive stance. 

"Mahmah~ None of that. I'm just trying to be nice." He mentioned, eyeing her almost warily. 

Yoshi stared at the man in front of her. He had all the features of an Uchiha, people that her mother hated, so really, it was perfect. She had wanted an actual way to make her mother angry illegitimately for a while, "I'm Yoshi Mitarashi." 

The Uchiha tilted his head, "I've been watching for awhile now, you didn't seem so happy earlier. I have been told that talking to someone that you don't really know is easier than talking to someone you do. So, want to let me in on what is so upsetting to a little brat like you?" He finished teasingly. 

"Ninja." 

Yoshi said that one word, screwing her face up in distaste. 

"What about them? I know not all of us are the best after all, but at least I'm not that bad, right?" 

Yoshi shook her head, "I don't want to be one. My mother is forcing me to train and become one, saying that I have a lot of potential... However, I know that the ninja life is dangerous, and I do not like that. I don't want to die, but my mother doesn't care about my feelings... It's hopeless, no matter what I won't be able to be myself." 

The Uchiha was surprised by how deep the actual topic was, meaning that his earlier observations were correct, this child was far more than just a normal girl for her age. If she ever actually tried, she would undoubtedly find herself labeled a 'Prodigy' with a mind like that at her age, still... "There are good things about ninja life, maybe if you are going to be forced to do it anyway, you could think about those." 

The girl just shot him a confused look. 

"You get lots of comrades, people that care about you, which would lay their life down to protect you. You get to learn cool things. You get to protect your village, just to name a few. Most importantly, you get a new family in your team." The Uchiha mentioned, smiling widely at the idea of his own 'family' that he earned when he first became a Genin. 

That almost made it sound.... Good. 

"I don't want to die." 

"You don't have to, just become strong enough." Came the Uchiha's simple answer but this time there was more, "I'll help you get there. Weird probably, coming from someone you've never met before but... I have been looking for someone to teach anyway. I've been ordered by the Hokage to teach someone my techniques; I think they could fit you." 

It was an impulsive choice, but Shisui could tell that it was a good one. The girl had chakra the size of a Genin when she was five, so when she actually became a Genin, she would have much more to use. He knew that his techniques were extremely chakra intensive, which is why someone who would grow up to have her amount... It was the perfect fit. There wasn't another child around that could come close, other than Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage would never allow him to teach Naruto though, so Yoshi was an extremely lucky find. Otherwise, he would have been forced to write the techniques down and share them with the ninja library - Given the fact he did not have children of his own.

Training was a bad word as far as Yoshi had ever thought about it. If all honesty she had every intention of turning the man down, but before the words could escape her, the man added in a clincher, "The lessons I give you for the first week will only be a half hour long, if you don't think you want to continue after that, I'll understand. Still, you have no reason not to try." 

If she was going to be trained by her mother anyway, forced into ninja life despite her own wants, maybe having another teacher would not be that bad. Yoshi realized, her self-preservation mode catching up with her almost too hasty refusal. Slowly, the girl nodded to her new sensei. 

The man himself gave a returning smile, something that was usual for an Uchiha, Yoshi knew. 

"Good, just come here around this time for the next week and we can get started. I'm an amazing trainer, so there shouldn't be too much an issue with you learning everything I want to teach you in that half hour. I'll just work you to the bone during it." The man said, winking at his new student before flashing away at speeds Yoshi had no hope of tracking. 

Yoshi sighed, ninja were so dramatic. 

Although Yoshi did wonder, what the man would teach her. Already she carried around a total of one hundred pounds, 25 for each weight on her wrists and ankles, ran laps every day, and practice whatever Taijutsu routine her mother forced her through. That was on top of doing whatever Ninjutsu her mother wanted her to do repeatedly until she ran out of chakra. Just how difficult was ninja training, that both her mother and her new teacher expected her to do more than she already was.

The style of Taijutsu that Yoshi was learning was the 'Snake' style, meant to be sneaky and fit right in at home with the other snake jutsu that her mother planned to teach her, but Yoshi knew herself. She KNEW that the Snake Style of fighting didn't really suit her. It was about trapping, then striking a deadly blow. It sounded good in theory. It almost even sounded like Yoshi would fit the style rather well considering her personality, yet for some reason it just didn't fit. The reason why being the fact that she didn't like the idea of physically trapping her opponent, it forced you to leave yourself open, ESPECIALLY if there was more than one attacker. Never mind the fact that the style was surprisingly ridged for a 'Snake' style. Although Yoshi theorized that had much more to do with the fact her mother had a unique way of using the style, then the actual style itself. Rather than being flexible, Anko was always ridged and poised to strike at any given moment, something that likely took away from the essence of the style to begin with. 

The point of all that thought, maybe Yoshi should find herself a Taijutsu style that fit her to practice before she went to the academy and ended up getting herself killed somehow by forcing her body to follow her mother’s movements.

Ninja's typically used weapons as well, perhaps something else that Yoshi should pick up. 

Honestly the idea of her taking her own ninja training so seriously was making her cringe, both at her own hypocrisy, but also at the fact that she was giving in. The reality of the situation meant that she would need to train in order to live, no matter what her heart said... The fact that she was giving in though, almost made her feel sick. 

At least she was born in the Leaf, as if it had been any other ninja village... Well her outcome wouldn't be anywhere near as happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I will be using my own OC as a father for Yoshi. So much planning to do! I know by the way, chapters are short. What can you do though, ultimately the chapters will continue to be about 2,000 words until such a time when I catch up to the first episode of the anime.


	3. Chapter Two: The First Lessons

**Lesson One:**

Yoshi fell asleep with thoughts of being a ninja and what that entailed fresh on her mind, although that was not any different from any other day. Her sleep was interrupted with frequent nightmares, mostly of her ending up killing herself in some stupid way, like falling on her own kunai. There were others though, of her being killed by faceless enemies, of her mother overworking her and causing her death. Surprisingly there was someone left out of these terrours, Shisui Uchiha. 

Yoshi woke up tired. 

Anko was out, doing interrogation or some other mission. 

That should have made it a good day to Yoshi, but there wasn't much for her to do other than read. Better than training, but there was a hollow feeling inside of it, the want for someone to spend her time with. 

Anko was tired when she came home hours later, not even caring all that much about the fact that Yoshi hadn't done her training that day, "Don't think you're getting out of it though gaki, you'll be doing today's training tomorrow to make up for it." 

Yoshi figured that was a good time to make herself scarce. After all, she did have a meeting. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the place that she'd meet the Uchiha the last time, he was already standing there. Shisui was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a high collar, some sort of brace for his sword, and black pants and sandals. He gave a wide smile the second that he saw her, breaking any semblance of "Uchiha" that he gave off.

"You actually came~ I was hoping, but certainly not expecting it. All right, since I only have half an hour, come sit down over here. It's all theory, so don't worry about it." He said, smile still on his face as he motioned toward the ground, "I'm taking you as my apprentice of sorts, if you end up continuing to take the lessons anyway. So you need some information about be first... So I am Shisui Uchiha, I'm pretty well known as a ninja, not always the best thing of course. My abilities are rare and dangerous though, it ended up with me having the nickname  _Shunshin no Shisui._  It has to do with my ability to use the technique 'Body Flicker' many times in a row. Normal ninja's can't use it in combat for various reasons." 

The man paused, making sure that Yoshi was paying attention, "Most people think that my ability lies with Ninjutsu, I let them think that. The reality of the situation is much different. My main skill type if Genjutsu, but it's the way that I use it that throws people off so much. My Genjutsu takes a lot of chakra, and that's because I figured how to make the effects 'real' if you will. Some of these techniques mix Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but some of them are completely different in that what you do is layer so much chakra into the technique that it effects the brain on such a real level that the body itself gives out."

"I thought that the main reason people use Genjutsu is the fact that it isn't chakra intensive?" Yoshi questioned. 

"Mhmm~ Good question. Yes, that is the main reasoning behind the use of Genjutsu. It is usually considered the fall back if a ninja doesn't have the Chakra needed for Ninjutsu techniques. Although that isn't the case for some people, in fact a number of people have grown out of that stereotype and thought differently, Genjutsu is a great way to go about assassination jobs, and missions more of that nature. The amount of chakra control it takes for someone that has a lot of chakra to use a technique of Genjutsu is backbreaking work to achieve, so most don't bother going that route."

Yoshi looked pensive, thinking over the new information. She had known the basics of the ninja workings, fighting, missions, killing, stealing, information gathering, and things like that. What she hadn't thought about was the way that the things she was learning fit into some of those jobs. Genjutsu itself seemed like a good way to go about things... It was no wonder the man decided to master it. Especially when it isn't as wide spread as Ninjutsu.

Seeing the fact his new student was thinking things over, Shisui gave himself a moment to think. 

Ultimately he should just be glad he wasn't being forced to give up his techniques to someone he didn't know, but was it really all that much better to be giving them to the daughter of the Leafs Snake Mistress? 

Especially without said Snake Mistress' permission. 

The reality of the situation surprisingly didn't influence his decision. The girl before him had so much potential, even though she was a grim little child. If she continued to train and gained a nindo of her own, she could truly become something amazing using his teachings and techniques. It made him feel surprisingly light, giving his teachings on to someone else. Helping the future of the village in such a way... The Hokage was probably onto something when he forced him to do this. 

They still had about fifteen minutes left before the lesson was over.

"That's all the explaining of my techniques that I will do until you actually agree to be my student. I don't give out freebees, even to you kiddo~" Shisui teased, loving the way that her face screwed up in displeasure. Really, it was too adorable.

"We still have time left!" Yoshi found herself protesting, despite the teasing she was getting from the Uchiha. She'd already come this far after all, might as well get everything out of the lesson that she could. 

"Oh~ You want to learn more from me? Now we are certainly getting on the right track here." He teased briefly, before getting series once again, "I talked about my own techniques, but nothing about what I expect from you, huh? Well under my training we will do speed training, Taijutsu training, and chakra control for a long time at first. The basics are really important when it comes to what I will teach you. You'll need a Taijutsu style that fits, so I'll need to completely reteach you a style. Chakra control, as I said before, is really important in general, but more specifically when it comes to Genjutsu. The type that I'm teaching you will require so much chakra control that a medic would cry. We'll be drilling all of these things EVERY day without fail, unless it comes to a mission or injury." 

His serious face drew out determination from Yoshi, for reasons that she didn't really understand.

"Why me?" Because Yoshi needed to gain some understanding here.

"I don't know." Shisui said, completely honest and open, "You have the right chakra amount, beyond that there isn't any particular reasoning behind my choice. Other than the fact that your serious face kind of reminds me of a dear relative of mine. He was, no, is way too serious for his own good. Maybe I'm just hoping to put a few more smiles on your cute face." 

Yoshi started to feel embarrassed all of the sudden, although she hadn't a clue why. Her face felt weirdly heated, especially when Shisui burst out into laughter a moment later, "Oh my~ You're just too adorable." 

His grin was wide and true. 

Yoshi felt enraged, glaring at the man. In reality, it was more like a screwed up pout. 

"So, what do you think? Will we continue these little lessons? I'd like another half hour tomorrow if you think you can handle it." Shisui dared her, trying to suck her into the training that he had planned. 

Yoshi suddenly felt as if she was on the precipice of something either horrible, or amazing. If she said yes here, if she agreed, she doubted she could refuse farther requests. Not only that, but if she took up more of his time, she was practically guaranteeing the fact she had given up hope of finding a way out of becoming a ninja.... However, had she really even been fighting it very hard?

"Yes." Was all that came out of her mouth, but the visible brightening on the face of the Uchiha before her made it all worth it. 

They said their goodbyes and Yoshi made her way home. Anko noticed the usually happy spring to her daughters step, and just shrugged, not really caring why it was there enough to ask. As long as she tried, well, the rest of it didn't really matter.

 

* * *

 

**Lesson Two:**

Yoshi was early. She didn't understand why, but she had been looking forward to this moment all day. There was a strange sense of anticipation as well. Nothing like the borderline fear that she felt before she trained with her mother every day, but something almost akin to excitement. When Shisui finally appeared, Yoshi had to hide a wide-eyed look of awe. One moment the area before her was empty, the next thing she knew it held the figure of her sensei. 

"Yoshi-chan, you came!~ I guess that we should get to work then." He said, a grin playing on his lips. 

Yoshi's own lips almost twitched to return the gesture, only barely able to stop herself, "Hai, Sensei." 

Somehow, that filled Shisui with a surprising amount of warmth. 

"Alright, we are going to start off doing chakra control every day, at least until you join the academy in a few weeks. We'll be doing the simplest one first. I doubt that Anko would have taught you anything about the precision that is chakra control, given her usual way of doing things... Here's the first exercise, grab a leave and use your chakra to stick it to your hand well it's upside down." Shisui picked up a leaf and demonstrated, "The hand is the easiest place to do this, after you have it down when it comes to your hand, you can start trying different places. The hardest place to control your chakra is your feet, as it's the place farthest from the chakra center." 

Yoshi nodded in understanding, grabbing a leaf and placing it in her hand. 

Channeling chakra.

The leaf unnaturally violent as it flung itself to the ground, far exceeding normal gravity. 

Yoshi stared at it with a screwed expression. She didn't expect to master it right away, but that leaf moved away from her as if she'd killed its family. Shisui loved the reaction his little student gave when it happened, but explained the issue right away, "Wow, you really suck at chakra control huh?~ Way too much chakra there kiddo, try using your bare minimum and then adjust as needed. Ideally you would have been learning chakra control as you gained so much chakra, but it seems someone was stupidly remiss with your training." 

Yoshi concentrated, using as little chakra as she could before attempting it again; it actually stuck this time, but only for a few seconds before gently floating to the ground. 

"You should practice this whenever you can, until you can do it when you aren't even paying attention." Shisui lectured, before smiling, "You show quick improvement though; I have such an adorable little genius for a student. Regardless, while you do that; I'll give you a little lesson. The leaf village has something others don't, called the Will of Fire. Basically, it’s the teamwork, the care that we share for our comrades. It's amazingly important in this village, and it should be. Without teams, we would end up dying alone, no one to help us unless we were useful to the village. The fact that this village doesn't run that way is nothing short of a godsend." 

He was surprisingly passionate as he spoke on the subject, catching Yoshi's utter attention.

"There really isn't a better feeling than standing next to someone and just knowing that they will protect your back if someone attacks it." His eyes were glazed over in thought, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect that feeling. I would do anything for this village, for its people. Most people agree, you can tell just looking around. Ninja train every day, to better themselves, but also to better protect everyone that they care about. To protect the Hokage that makes it possible, to protect the next generation that will carry on this legacy, carry on the Will of Fire." 

He dramatically ended it there, turning toward his little student, seeing her look of gentle awe, before it faded away -- Too quickly. 

This little five year old, so serious, so hurt. This wasn't the work of the Will of Fire he so preached the village was about. Hopefully, his little charge would know that the majority was not like that at some point.

"You liked that, huh?" He spoke genuinely, "I don't blame you, it's what gets most of the older ninja to stay so loyal... You're mature enough to understand it."

There was something that she didn't understand though, "If that's what most of the ninja of the village believe, then why do they teach the ninja rules so much?" 

"There are some people that don't believe in the Will of the Fire, or if they do, they still believe that there is a need for ninja that do the dirty work. It's understandable, it would be too much of an idealistic view to think that every time we could just teamwork and win every battle without dirty tactics... It is still a world that I want to believe in though. I want my cute little student to understand this as soon as possible... It is probably the most important thing I can teach you. You probably won't completely understand until you have your own team, but at least you can get the main idea." 

The girl had completely forgotten about the fact she was meant to be practicing her chakra control. 

"I think that you've had lecturing for today. It's a bit early, but you have an assignment of sorts to work on, so same time tomorrow, okay?" Getting a near enthusiastic nod from the girl, he flashed away. 

Yoshi was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, this ninja thing wasn't going to be completely bad after all. As long as he had comrades like Shisui at her back anyway.

 

 


End file.
